


Summer Rose

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Mentions of Summer Rose - Freeform, Mentions of Sun Wukong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: It's Summer's death anniversary, and the team goes to visit her grave.P. S.: Yang is an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is the first fic I've ever written, ever. So, it way be a little awkward. But still, enjoy!

It was a Sunday morning. Yang opened her eyes, lilac irises seemed confused and sleepy, but she quietly sat on her bed. She looked at the bunk bed below hers. Blake’s breath was slow and deep. Good. Weiss? She was still fast asleep. Ruby? Ruby… She was laying on her back, eyes closed, and her hands behind her head, breathing slowly. Perfect. Yang stared at her. Watching her baby sister sleeping made her feel like she was doing the right thing. Slowly, Yang got out of bed, and tiptoed in the kitchen. Even if she wasn’t the best cook, she could make some good pancakes. Maybe it was the noise, or Yang’s curses that woke Ruby, but the brunette walked into the kitchen straight to a chair, without a word.

“Good morniiiiiiiiing!” Sang Yang as she quickly kissed the top of her head. “Slept well?”

Yang put some pancakes on a plate and slides it in front of the younger girl.

“Well,” said Ruby while she took her fork, “not really, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it matters. What if our leader fell asleep in a fight?”

Weiss, who sat next to Ruby, was apparently not in a good mood. Ruby didn’t answer, stared at her plate. Weiss’s eyebrows furrowed, she opened her mouth to say something bad about Ruby’s silence, but Yang glanced at her with such angry eyes, putting a finger before her lips to tell the heiress to stay silent and she looked at her little sister and asked smoothly:

“So, how is it? Delicious, isn’t it? I know you love it!”

Ruby only nodded, and Yang’s smile faded a little. The brunette let out a little sigh, and a glass of milk appeared before her eyes.

“Here! If you want to be as strong as me, you have to drink milk!” The blonde exclaimed, as she put a cookie on her sister’s plate. “How about lil’ sweets, hm?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, right in the morning,” said Blake while yawning.

“Nah, it’s okay, she’ll eat it anyway,” the blonde waved off, sliding a plate in front of Blake.

“Thanks, Yang. You’re early, it’s… unusual.”

The brawler froze half a second, but answered happily.

“Ya know, sometimes I’m not as lazy as you all think I am!” She said, laughing.

Something wasn’t right. Ruby looked out the window.

“Yang…”

“Yeah?” She answered instantly, tilting her head toward her sister.

“You don’t have to do this, you know?”

The blonde stopped again, slowly putting the plate in her hand on the table.

“Ruby…” she murmured, her eyes filling with sadness.

Ruby’s face was blank, empty, staring at her plate. Weiss shifted nervously on her chair.

“I… don’t know what’s happening?”

She glanced at Blake for an answer, but the faunus looked as confused as her, blinking, before leaning over.

“Are you okay, Ruby?” She asked, resting a gentle hand on her leader’s back.

A small smile appeared on Ruby’s face, as she looked at her with saddened eyes.

“Yeah… Yeah I’m okay.”

Yang left what she was doing and softly, slowly, took her little sister in her arms, squeezing her a little.

“I just don’t want to see you sad, Ruby…”

The younger girl wrapped her arms around her sister, hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

“I know, Yang. But you don’t have to do this, I’m fine, okay?”

“Excuse you? Can we know what is happening here?”

Weiss was standing in front of them; arms crossed on her chest, frowning. Yang’s hair started smocking; she was really upset. Blake opened her mouth to lighten up the mood, but before she can say anything, a little voice came from Yang’s neck.

“Today is the day my mother died.”

The blonde’s anger instantly disappeared and she rested her cheek on top of Ruby’s head.

“Oh my Dust, I’m really sorry, Ruby…” the heiress whispered.

Blake stayed silent, looking through the window.

“It’s okay Weiss, you don’t need to apologise,” their leader said, pushing Yang a little so she could stand in front of her. “It’s been six years, I’m okay, you know.”

The brunette walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The three girls were staring at the door when Blake broke the silence.

“Is she really okay?”

Yang answered without looking at her.

“It’s the same thing each year. It’s the only day she allows herself to be sad, but… I don’t like it.”

 

******** 

 

When Ruby finally came out of the bathroom, Blake was reading, Weiss was studying and Yang was washing the dishes, singing to herself. The younger girl walked to the kitchen and hugged her sister from behind, surprising the blonde.

“It’s not that often that _you_ give me a hug, lil’ sis!”

Ruby rested her forehead on her sister’s shoulder, taking a deep breath.

“Do you want to come with me?” She murmured.

“Yeah, but where d’you wanna go?” She asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ruby held her closer.

“I’ll go see mom, Yang.”

The blonde stopped, taking a time to understand what her sister asked her. She glanced at the brunette.

“Are you sure? You always go alone…”

Ruby raised her head, her silver eyes locking with lilacs.

“You don’t want to?”

Yang turned to face her sister and wrapped her arms around the smaller frame.

“Of course I want to go with you!”

The leader smiled and glanced in the room. Blake had closed her book and Weiss was standing, both looking at them.

“And you two?”

Blake nodded and stood, while Weiss was staring at her feet.

“Weiss?” Ruby frowned.

“I uh… Do you want us to bring something? I mean, ah, for the… grave?”

Yang answered before her sister.

“White roses. It was her favorite.”

Ruby smiled softly at her sister, thankful.

“Yeah, we’ll stop by and buy some.”

She looked out the window again.

“It started snowing. Like always. Perfect, let’s go.”

 

 ****** 

They were walking in the soft snow, in the middle of Forever Fall, Ruby leading the way. They all brought a white rose, and walked in silence. Suddenly, in the forest of red leafs, a giant tree with white leafs seemed to appear in front of them. At its feet, a small grave, with something carved on it. By the time they got close, they could read what was written. A simple name. “Summer Rose”. In front of the grave, Ruby kneeled, touching the cold stone, following the lines of the name on the stone.

“Hi mom. It’s been a while…”

She got up on her feet, and took the white rose under her cape, then laid it on the snow in front of the grave.

“You know, since the last time I came to see you, so many things happened. I did it, mom. I’m at Beacon. I’ll become a huntress, just like you. And you know what? I’m the youngest; I’m only fifteen years-old, and… I’m the leader of the team. Team RWBY. MY team. And today, I thought that I would introduce you to my teammates. My friends, my family,” she touched Yang’s arm to make her step forward. “And I’m really happy, because I was afraid that Yang wouldn’t be in my team, but I guess I’m lucky!”

Yang chuckled nervously as her lilacs eyes hovered over the stone.

“Uh… Hey, Summer! It’s been awhile for sure… I just wanted you to know that now, I eat all my carrots, and I’ve become much stronger! You were right,” she chuckled, smirking.

She glanced quickly to her side to see Ruby smiling softly, and she continued.

“Also… Since you’re gone, I’ve made a promise to myself, Summer,” she says as she put on knee to the ground, her right fist pound against her heart. “In your place, I, Yang Xiao Long, will never let something harm Ruby; I will protect her as long as I live. You don’t have to worry, Summer, she’s alright. Leave her to me. And you know a Xiao Long never comes back on their words. I just wanted you to know.”

She held the rose in her hand, the thorns hurting and making scratches, and laid it beside the other. The blonde looked at her sister while standing, and the silver eyes were filled with tears, but she smiled proudly.

“Surprised?” She said with a cocky grin.

A draft of wind surprised both of them, spiraling around them like a warm hug.

“She’s happy,” Ruby murmured to Yang.

“Of course she is,” the blonde snorted, crossing her arms on her chest confidently. “You’re officially under my wing, now. And if anyone harms you, I’ll just melt ‘em bitches down to ashes.”

The lilac irises turned red as she spoke, her hair started smocking as she stood in front of Ruby, determined.

“Yang…”

“Yeah?”

“For Dust’s sake, don’t set the forest on fire like someone else did.”

Weiss gasped at the insult as Yang roared out in laughter, Blake hiding her smile behind her fist as she coughed. Ruby had a happy grin on her face, and she waved her hand to the heiress to tell her to come beside her.

“ _You_ were in _my_ way, Ruby Rose! Would you have preferred that I set _you_ on fire instead of the forest? I will not let it slide!”

Weiss stepped angrily beside the brunette, brushed off her white hair off her shoulder, and raised her chin with a huff.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rose. I-”

“You can call her Summer. She would tell you if she were here,” Ruby whispered to her partner.

“… Summer. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I am also your daughter’s partner. And even if I am not as brutal as Yang-”

“HEY! It’s not brutality, it’s _strength_!”

“… Don’t worry, I’ll protect my leader. Because it’s my duty, as a teammate. And also, I kind of like her stupid grin.” She took a deep breath, glancing at Ruby, who was grinning. “Yes, that one,” she chuckled. “…And I don’t know what else to say…”

Ruby patted the shoulder of the white-haired girl.

“You’ve said a lot, already. I’m glad. Thanks, Weiss.”

The older girl put the rose as white as snow on the others, and stepped back as Ruby spoke.

“But you know, guys, I can protect myself. I’m more than enough, with Crescent Rose. Now, Blake, come here, mom always loved cats.”

Blake raised her eyebrows; it was the first time that someone on the team spoke of her faunus ears that lightly. But she stepped forward, putting the rose on the grave.

“Do you want me to take off my ribbon?”

But Yang was already pulling it off.

“Kitty, kitty ears! Kitty, kitt-”

“Yang. Stop it.”

“Blake, can I-”

“No.”

“But I didn’t finish my sent-”

“No.”

“BLAKE I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR EARS!”

“No.”

“Aw, why?” Yang pouted seriously sad, and Blake felt, kind of, bad to break her good mood.

“… Maybe when we’ll get home. Maybe.”

Only a gasp of pure happiness answered her. Blake rolled her eyes with a small smile, as she took off her bow and squeezed it in her hand. The slight wind was caressing the fur of her ears, and they were twitching at every sound of the forest. Letting them free of her ribbon after so long felt so good that Blake closed her eyes and sighed of comfort.

“Good afternoon, Summer. I’m Blake Belladonna, Yang’s partner. I think Ruby will become a great leader, and I’m glad that I’m on her command. She has a lot to learn, as much as us, but I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

When she opened her eyes, silver, lilac and timid icy-blue eyes were staring at her head, all three with the same expression: they wanted to touch her ears.

“Guys…” Blake felt red rise up to her face.

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

Ruby was the first to stop staring and smiled gently at her, the faunus smiling back.

“Blake. You’re too cute, I’m so glad you’re my partner.”

The faunus rolled her eyes, blushing again.

“I have to say, I prefer your cat ears than the tail of that Sun guy,” Weis said, her arms crossed on her chest.

Yang gasped loudly as she was clapping her hands with joy.

“Blake you have to date Sun, YOU’LL HAVE BABIES WITH KITTY EARS AND KITTY TAIL!”

Blake’s smile faded away as she looked at Yang with the same expression that she had when Sun was making cat puns.

“First: it’s a monkey tail. Second: could you not.”

“Wait, can faunus have babies?”

“How do you think I was born, Yang?”

Blake looked so done when she answered the blonde, and Weiss chuckled, saying nothing.

Ruby was looking at them, smiling proudly.

“Do you like them, mom?” She whispered to her mother.

The sound of the wind in the leafs murmured in the branches around her, and a bright smile lit up the young leader’s face as she told the other members of the team they should return home.

“I’ll take my leave, now. Goodbye, mom. I… I miss you so much…”

She took a deep breath, looking to the girls that already left and were slowly walking the path, giving time to Ruby to be alone, but not “all alone”.

“You know nothing will take your place in my heart. But now, I know that I’m not alone anymore. And I know, Yang was there, but… it’s not the same. I’m sure you understand it, right? Now, I have a family. I have a place I can call my own, and something to protect. Just like you did.”

A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled to the sky.

“I love you, mom. I hope you’re happy where you are.”

Then, she touched the stone, letting her fingers following the form of the letters, and she ran to her teammates, and smiled at each one.

“Let’s go home, team!” She shouts with her ‘leader voice’, giving an order with a smile.

“Yeah!” Answered the others.


End file.
